Abathur
"Abathur. Evolve swarm. Spin strands and sequences. Served Overmind, then served Queen of Blades, now serve you." - Abathur Abathur is a zerg geneticist. When the swarm came to Eldersthine to assimilate the Gashyrr wasps, they were unable to do so since the wasps had very complex DNA structures. To solve this, the Overmind created Abathur from the essence of many species. Abathur could consume a sample of biomass and manipulate the DNA within. By destroying the Gashyrr wasps, Eldersthine's ecosystem would be disrupted, leaving many creatures enraged. Nargil suggested that they explore more of the planet, while Abathur decided that the survival of all secondary species were irrelevant, and the Gashyrr wasps were of utmost importance. After the wasp nests were destroyed, Abathur incorporated their DNA into the swarm's harvesters. Centuries later, after Kerrigan had been captured by the zerg, the Overmind had Abathur place her in stasis within a chrysalis. From within, Abathur slowly infested her and even tore her apart to turn her into the Queen of Blades. After the Overmind's death, Abathur believed he had no purpose, and became feral. The Queen of Blades found him and returned him to her swarm. When Kerrigan was de-infested by the Keystone, Zagara assumed control of most zerg on Char. While she did this, she could not take Abathur or Izsha with her, as she was not powerful enough to do so. Kerrigan returned to Char after Jim Raynor's supposed death. She met Izsha and Abathur. After Kerrigan reclaimed the zerg on Char, Abathur would help her create new strains within the zerg's warrior castes. At the same time, Kerrigan found out that Abathur had nurtured the old Queen of Blades, and had even ripped her apart at the time. She allowed him to live only because he was necessary for the swarm's evolution. Upon arrival to Zerus, Abathur realized that the primal zerg had stolen sequences from the swarm, after seeing primal hydralisks. He was enraged, and wanted the primal zerg to be wiped out. Even Kerrigan knew he was upset. Despite this, he still followed Kerrigan in her quest to take control of the primals. While in her chrysalis, Abathur and Zagara created swarm hosts from primal zerg essence, and used them to defend the chrysalis while Kerrigan was transforming. After Kerrigan met with Stukov, Abathur was fascinated with him. His infestation was similar to that of the Queen of Blades, spun on a micro scale. Kerrigan assumed that something was better at spinning sequences than Abathur, and he didn't like it. Abathur even requested indoctrination into this foreign entity's swarm, which Kerrigan refused to allow. During the invasion of Korhal, Abathur created bile launchers from the virophage, to take out Korhal's outer defenses. Before leaving to destroy Amon, Kerrigan gave Zagara some xel'naga essence, and told her of a peaceful species that could be host to the essence. Abathur spun these sequences to create the adostra. They would sleep forever in zerg pods and cultivate life across the galaxy, increasing food supply for the terrans and benefiting the protoss in some way. Abathur did not like the idea of the swarm aiding the terrans and protoss, so he used more xel'naga essence to create the chitha, which he would use to destroy the adostra, having seen them as abominations. The chitha were destroyed by all three races in the end. Despite his actions, Zagara allowed Abathur to live since he was important to the swarm's evolution. At one point, Abathur was approached by Dhukar, a zerg creature who was also created by the Overmind. They had psychic links in their minds, and could read each other's thoughts, but there was also a presence reminiscent of the Overmind. To solve this mystery, Abathur and Dhukar went to Aiur to recover the Overmind's flesh. From this flesh, they saw a vision of the Overmind's egg. Realizing that the swarm was in danger, Abathur decided that the Overmind must be destroyed. Abathur is a playable character in Heroes of the Storm. In the game, he can spawn locusts or even plant a monstrosity into an enemy. Category:Zerg Characters